opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Secret Team's Life
Próby wprowadzenia zmian Lekcja WF - koszmar Sakury Iro, rozpoczyna się za dwie minuty, ale to nie jest zwykły, nasz WF, tylko siatkówka - tak, siatkówka, ustanowiona w 2460 roku jako najbezpieczniejszy sport, grają cały czas, ponieważ teraz inne sporty się już nie liczą, są “niebezpieczne”. W Veniz zawsze tak było. Tam zawsze wszystko musi spełniać nienormalne zasady, takie jak na przykład: “tabletki nie mogą być sprzedawane w aptekach, nawet jeśli da się o 1 mikrogram więcej jakiegoś składnika, niż się powinno…”. Mimo, iż miasto ma surowe reguły, to i tak rodziny coraz częściej tu się przeprowadzają... Siatkówka była najprostszym sportem, choć nielubianym, jest ona znienawidzona przez większość uczniów: – Hikari, w co dzisiaj gramy na WF? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Przewiduję, że to będzie siatkówka… – Sakura, siata jak zwykle… – odpowiedziała Hikari. – Czy ty myślałaś, że zrobią coś innego??? – Skądże. - powiedziała Sakura. – To była ironia… – Może i Koharu Veniz stworzyła perfekcyjne miasto. – powiedziała Hikari. – Ale wystarczyło wybrać Tonzuke Tsuder na Władczynię, by wszystko się pogorszyło… – Pogorszyło? – zapytała Sakura. – Teraz żyjemy w piekle! – Piekło to za mało! – krzyknęła Hikari. – Inferno to raj w porównaniu do tego miasta! – Ale ja to zmienię… – powiedziała Sakura – ...zmienię losy naszego miasta, naszego Veniz, pozbędę się Tsuder, przysięgam na Koharu! – Nie mówmy tak głośno… – powiedziała Hikari – ...ona nas słyszy… – Chodźmy lepiej na WF... – powiedziała Sakura – ... za dwie minuty dzwonek… – No co tam dziewczynki? - zapytała Nicole, ta, która ciągle je śledzi, jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego. – Rozmawiacie o Władczyni Tonzuke? – Nie… W ogóle, co cię to obchodzi? - zapytała Sakura. – Każdy posiada coś takiego, jak wolność słowa, czyli coś, co pozwala na krytykowanie wszelkich niedoskonałości! Nie jestem realistką, ani tym bardziej pesymistką, jestem OPTYMISTKĄ, i wierzę, że ktoś ją zniszczy… – Wiecie, że to powiem Tonzuke? – zapytała z pewnością siebie Nicole. – Zobaczę, co z wami zrobi… Storturuje… Pozabija… Wsadzi do celi… Weźmie ciebie i tą twoją żałosną koleżaneczkę Hikari do niewoli… – Już ja tobie pokażę, co mogę z tobą zrobić… – krzyknęła wściekła Sakura – ...może i nienawidzę WF-u, ale umiem mocno przywalić! W tymże momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, na “Lekcję Hejtowaną” – To już?! – zapytały koleżanki. – Niemożliwe! – Amy już poszła. – powiedziała Wea. – Zapomniałyście, że na przerwie się przebieramy? Szybciej! Dziewczyny już pędziły na WF, który odbywa się w sali gimnastycznej, która znajdowała się… kilometr dalej, ale myślicie “Co??? Aha, kilometr w 5 sekund przebiegną!” - nie, one korzystają z Teleportierów… Szkoła przyszłości…: – Dziewczyny, musimy się szybko przebrać! – powiedziała zdenerwowana Wea. – Albo zrobimy sobie wolne… – Wybieram tą drugą opcję! – powiedziała Sakura. – Po co wchodzić do sali, jeszcze dostaniemy ochrzan… – Patrzcie! – powiedziała ze zdumienia Hikari. – Tu leży ten klucz od szatni… – Len ma taki sam. – Tsa… - powiedziała Hikari. – Ale co możemy zrobić??? – Zagramy w “Papier, kamień, nożyce”! – powiedziała Wea. – Chociaż w 3 osoby nie da się w to grać… – To może pooglądamy… Emm… jak to się nazywało… no nie! – krzyknęła Hikari. – Znowu, i to już 3 raz zapomniałam nazwy tego serialu, chociaż jest tak prosta do zapamiętania – A może pójdziecie na WF? – zapytała Amy, Air. – Szukają was! – Chryste… – powiedziała Sakura. – Jakby nie można było raz nie iść na WF… – Tu są! - krzyknęła Nicole. – Co tam dziewczynki? Nie chce się wam iść na siatę? – Mam propozycję. – powiedziała Hikari. – Zagrajmy w zbijaka! – Gdzie ty to chcesz zrobić? – zapytała Nicole. – Na sali gimnastycznej? – Nie! - krzyknęła Hikari. – Na holograficznej arenie, zbudowanej przez Sakurę, Weę i Amy… – O-kej… Wea włożyła klucz od szatni do kieszeni Nicole, która już miała krzyczeć, ale wszedł… Len Teo, nauczyciel WF-u: – Dziewczyny! – zapytał nauczyciel WF, Len Teo. – Co wy tu robicie? – Bo to ona! – krzyknęła Sakura wymyślając bzdety. – Ona zamknęła nas w szatni! – Wcale, że nie! – powiedziała Nicole. – To one… – Pokaż, co masz w kieszeniach. – powiedział Len. – Jeśli nic nie masz to jesteś niewinna – Proszę, nic… W tym momencie klucz wypadł z kieszeni Nicole, która mocno się zdziwiła: – Nicole Grayer. – powiedział Len. – Najagresywniejsza uczennica w szkole… To byłaś ty, dostajesz 50 punktów! – 50 punktów?! – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Nicole. – To ona kłamie! Nicole dostała za swoje, więc dziewczyny ucieszyły się, może to trochę dziwne, ale - w końcu czy ktoś nie chciałby, aby jego wróg nie dostał punktów? Tak, punktów dodatnich. Tutaj im więcej masz punktów, tym gorsza jest twoja ocena z zachowania… Dziewczyny przyszły na siatkę, wygrały 3:2, oglądały (a właściwie Wea oglądała) YouGame, zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję matematyki: – A teraz drogie dzieci – powiedziała nauczycielka Rafael Kya - oddam wam sprawdziany z ułamków, które nie poszły wam najlepiej… – Ale Wea jak zwykle szóstka! – powiedziała Nicole. – I tak w kółko… – Nicole, przestań, bo dostaniesz punkty! – Lizuska. – szepnęła Nicole. – Totalna. – Teraz powiem wam oceny od najwyższej do najniższej: 6 - Wea, 5 - Sakura, Hikari, Amy, 4 - Ann, Natalie, Haruka, May, 3 - Marie, Alex, Laure, Kitana, Jade, 2 - Millene, i oczywiście 1 - Nicole. – A poprawiamy te kartki? – zapytała Haruka. – Znaczy sprawdziany? – Tak. – powiedziała Rafael. – Pokazujecie poprawę za 15 minut. – Wea, daj sprawdzian. – powiedziała Millene. – No daj… – Millene, sama se poprawiaj. – odpowiedziała Jade. – Wea, daj go mi! – Chyba sobie śnisz, Jade. – powiedziała Kitana. – Ja wezmę go pierwsza! – Kitana, nie da tobie. – powiedziała Marie. – Ani Jade czy Millene, mi da! – Wea, daj. – powiedziała Alex. – No weź, daj! – Alex, da mi. – powiedziała Natalie. – Nie tobie! – Ja byłam pierwsza. – powiedziała Millene. – Więc ja powinnam dostać! – Ja jej dałam z polskiego. – powiedziała May. – Więc ona da mi z matmy! – A ja, jej z angola. – powiedziała Ann. – May, ona mi da! – Wcale jej nie dałaś. – powiedziała Laure. – Ona mi da! – Jeszcze 10 minut. – powiedziała Rafael. – To jest 20 zadań, poprawiliście? – Jeszcze nie! – krzyknęła Nicola. – Jeszcze nie! – Wea, daj. – mówią wszystkie dziewczyny. – Daj, daj! – Jeszcze tylko chwilę. – pomyślała Wea. – Pewnie Rafael zwróci im uwagę… – May, weźmiemy na środek ławki. – powiedziała Laure. – I będziemy obie pisały… – Wcale, że nie! – powiedziała Millene. – Kitana i ja weźmiemy go pierwsze! – Nie, bo my. – powiedziały Jade i Ann. – My pierwsze. – Wea, daj komuś z nas sprawdzian. – powiedziała Laure. – Daj! – Daj, daj, daj, daj, daj! – mówią dziewczyny. – Dawaj! – Zostało 5 minut. – powiedziała Rafael. – Mam nadzieję, że zrobiliście co najmniej ⅘ pracy. – No dawaj, Wea. – powiedziały dziewczyny. – Dawaj, szybko, dawaj! – Nie!!! – krzyknęła zła Wea. – Nie!!! Cały czas mówicie “Daj, daj”, ja już mam tego dosyć, na każdej lekcji, na angielskim, matmie, polskim, czy hiście. Ciągle nie dajecie mi spokoju, o pracach domowych z polskiego już nie mówię… – Wea? – zapytała Rafael. – To prawda??? – Tak! – krzyknęła Wea. – Zawsze tak jest, nigdy nie spytają się o coś innego, nie porozmawiają, tylko daj spisać, daj spisać, a jak mam źle zrobioną pracę domową, to mnie obwiniają, chociaż sami wyciągają mi zeszyty z plecaka! Ciągle… ciągle tak jest… Naszyjnik Wei zaświecił się… Chwila, co? Naszyjnik? Wspomniałam Wam, albo nie… One były Właścicielkami Żywiołów… Zaskoczeni?: – Mam tego dosyć! Słyszycie??? Mam tego dosyć! Tak traktować Wła… wła… własną koleżankę??? – krzyknęła Wea prawie zdradzając swoją tajemnicę. – Nauczcie się czegoś! – Własną koleżankę?! – zapytała Nicole. – Dobry żart! – Nicole! – krzyknęła Rafael. – Już masz załatwione 25 punktów! A tak właściwie, zrobiliście poprawę? – Emm… Nie… – powiedziały wszystkie dziewczyny. – Jeszcze nie… – Sakura, Amy, Hikari? – zapytała nauczycielka. – Wy zrobiłyście? – Tak. – odpowiedziały - Zrobiłyśmy to. – Czyli tak… wszyscy oprócz Was, Wei i Sariny… – powiedziała Kya. – i to po 10 punktów… – 85 punktów?! – zapytała Nicole. – Przecież to schiza! – Schiza? – zapytała Rafael. – Dostałaś tylko 35 punktów… – I jeszcze 50! - krzyknęła Nicole - Przez tą Sakurę… Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, po matematyce zwykle uczniowie Szkoły Podstawowej w Veniz mają informatykę… tak, informatykę! Uczniowie tej szkoły mają informatykę 5 razy w tygodniu, chociaż tu to normalka… w innych szkołach mają 2 godziny w ciągu 1 dnia!: – Moja ukochana lekcja. – powiedziała Sakura. – I moje ukochane komputery… – Ty to zawsze kochałaś komputery, Sakura. – powiedziała Wea. – I BigPhony… – Ale co będziemy robić? – zapytała Hikari. – Na każdej lekcji robimy coś innego… – Poczekaj. – powiedziała Amy. – Mamy Worda, PowerPointa, Excela, Painta i Photoshopa… – Brakuje YouGame. – powiedziała Wea. – Albo YouPainta, YouMakeUp, YouVloga… – Tak… – powiedziała Sakura. – Może w końcu nauczymy się czegoś przydatnego? – Jak ja nienawidzę informatyki. – powiedziała Amy. – Naprawdę. NIENAWIDZĘ – Serio? – zapytała Sakura. – Jak można jej nienawidzić? Przecież praktycznie nic nie robimy… – Można. – powiedziała Hikari. – Seriously, można... – Hikari, ja się tobie nie dziwię. – powiedziała Sakura. – Spaliłaś komputer, w ogóle jakim cudem? – Dobra, nieważne. – powiedziała Hikari. – Wea, cze… Gdzie ona jest? – Poszła do toalety. – powiedziała Amy. – Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziała… – Ech… Zaraz wróci. – powiedziała Sakura. – Na pewno... Minęło jakieś 4-5 minut, a ona nadal się nie pojawiła: – Gdzież ona jest? – zapytała Sakura. – Przecie minęło z 5 minut! – Nie, chodźmy tam. – powiedziała Amy. – Może “głębsza potrzeba”? – Patrzcie! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Idzie do nas! – Co ty tam tak długo robiłaś, w tej łazience? – zapytała Hikari. – Zaraz lekcja! – Nauczycielka mnie zatrzymała… – powiedziała Yami Wea. – ... kazała mi zanieść jakieś papierki… – To wiele wyjaśnia! – powiedziała Amy. – Chwila… Czemu masz krew na spodniach??? Yami Wea to złe wcielenie Wei, jednak nie mam czasu opisywać jej, bo zaraz idę do Kauflanda (???): – Emm… – powiedziała YW, która myślała co powiedzieć. – Mam… wiecie co… – Aaaa… – powiedziała Amy strzelając sobie “facepalma”. – Zresztą, o co miałybyśmy Cię podejrzewać? – Sama nie wiem... – powiedziała YW. – ... byłam tylko w toalecie… – O, dzwonek! – powiedziała Sakura. – Czas na informatykę! – Sakura… – powiedziała zamyślona Hikari – ... ty to zawsze byłaś optymistką… – Lepiej wchodźcie do klasy... – powiedziała blond-włosa nauczycielka Nodoka Marube. – Chyba nie chcecie spóźnień! – Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – zapytała Amy. – Na 78% YouPlaya… – Pff… – powiedziała Sakura. – Pewno będziemy robić coś, co nam się nie przyda… – A teraz drogie dzieci... – powiedziała Nodoka. – ... włączcie komputery, robimy animacje! – Czyli jednak YouPlay... – powiedziała Hikari. – ...coś pożytecznego… – Proszę pani! – krzyknęła ze zdziwieniem Ann. – Mój komputer nie chce się włączyć… – Sprawdź, czy wszystko jest podłączone... – powiedziała Marube – ... jeśli nie, to powiedz… – A o czym ma być… – powiedziała Jade kaszląc – ... to całe anime? – To nie anime, to animacja… – powiedziała Nodoka. – Anime to słowo używane wszędzie, poza Japonią, które oznacza japońską animację, a zwykła animacja może być amerykańska, polska… – A o czym ma być… – powiedziała zażenowana Sakura – ... ta animacja? – Intro, które ma przedstawić wybitnych pisarzy… – powiedziała nauczycielka – ... np. Jana Brzechwę, Juliana Tuwima, Astrid Lindgren… – A Inoyę Nokayumę też? – zapytała Amy. – Albo Rin Aishi? – Nie, tylko tych przed XX. – powiedziała Nodoka. – W sumie lepiej tylko przed XXIII… – Proszę pani! – krzyknęła Yami Wea. – Mogę iść do toalety? – Wea, dopiero lekcja się zaczęła… – powiedziała Nodoka – ... ale już idź… – Znowu do toalety? – pomyślała Sakura. – Chyba coś się dzieje… – A my możemy? – zapytały się dziewczyny. – Czy możemy? – Wy chyba sobie żartujecie… – powiedziała Nodoka – ... nie, nie możecie… – Ech… – pomyślała sobie Hikari. – Pewnie musi się załatwić… Tymczasem Wea, a raczej Yami Wea zmieniła się w zwykłą Weę, i nie zmieniła się przez to, co macie na myśli, tylko przez coś innego… Wtedy Wea nie wiedziała, gdzie jest… Skojarzyła z zegarka, że jest informatyka: – Idę z powrotem... – rzekła Wea – ... tylko po co tu przyszłam? – To wracaj do swojej klasy. – powiedziała Serena. – Bo ja tu ściągę robię… – A może chcę się załatwić? – powiedziała Wea tonem “Yunei”, czyli tonem, który podkreśla, że nie będziesz się słuchał kogoś innego. – Nie będę Ci przeszkadzać… – Idź już. – powiedziała Serena. – Dobra? – Ok… Sakura, Hikari oraz Amy przygotowały już ¾ prezentacji. Sakura o Koharu Veniz, założycielce miasta Veniz, która napisała “Albe ex Bokuna”. Hikari o Misetsu Yaice, która napisała “Yami Kokoro”. Amy o Sayi Miku, która napisała “Arigato, Baka”. Wea wróciła do klasy, udając, że wie o wszystkim, co się stało w czasie, gdy YW kontrolowała ją: – Kogo macie w tych animacjach? – zapytała Wea, która “strzelała w totka”. – Żeby nie było, że mamy to samo… – Veniz, Misetsu i Miku. – powiedziała Sakura. – Mamy na to dwie lekcje, my skończyłyśmy… – No to ja zrobię Sasaki Kayakinoine. – powiedziała z pewnością siebie Wea. – Myślę, że jej nikt nie ma… – Kayakanaine… Kayakenaine... Kayakanoine… Jak to się wymawia? – zapytała Amy. – Nie umiem… – Najpierw powiedz Kaja, potem kino i dodaj do tego -ine. – powiedziała Wea. – Tylko w zapisie jest tak, że zamiast “j” jest “y”... Ale to nie jest ważne! – Skończyłam… – powiedziała znudzona Amy. – Tylko… Co będę robić w tym czasie? – Wejdź na SC. – powiedziała Wea. – Pooglądaj sobie zdjęcia kotków… To miało być do Hikari… – Róbże te zadania. – powiedziała udając informatyczkę Amy. – Albowiem, nie będę abstrahować jakości twej pracy… – Nigdy nie przestanę się śmiać z jej… – rzekła śmiejąca się Sakura – ... starej wymowy... – Ale z tym programem… – powiedziała znudzona Wea – ... nie da się pracować, co chwila wyskakuje okienko “Nowa aktualizacja” – To zaktualizuj – powiedziała Hikari – i to jak najszybciej, bo to zajmuje z 20 minut… – Hikari… – rzekła Amy – ... ja nie wiem, czy z tym Super Wolnym Internetem XYZ zdąży w 50 minut… – To chodź, zrób u mnie... – powiedziała Sakura – ... wyślesz to mailem do siebie – Dobry pomysł. – powiedziała z przekonaniem Wea. – Tylko nie mam maila… – Nie masz maila?!?! – krzyknęła wściekła Nicole. – Jaka wieśniara! – Nicole! – krzyknęła nauczycielka. – Czy nie możesz być chociaż raz cicho??? Przeproś koleżankę! Za takie obelgi możesz wylecieć! – I co z tego? Mam to gdzieś! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Mam gdzieś Weę, mam gdzieś nauczycieli, mam gdzieś szkołę! Mam gdzieś wszystko! – Ile jeszcze punktów? – zapytała. – Dzisiaj dostała? – Około 80. – powiedziała Ann. – Czy tam 75. – Łooo… – powiedziała. – Dostajesz dzisiaj 20, od 85 można już wylecieć! – Nie… – powiedziała Nicole – niech pani czeka. – Dobra. – powiedziała. – Dziś tobie daruję, ale następnym razem… – Jak dobrze… – powiedziała Nicole – … ale skończyłam intro! – Wieśniara?! – pomyślała Wea. – Jest dużo gorsza ode mnie… Zaraz będzie przerwa obiadowa… Już ja jej pokażę! – Przeproś! – krzyknęła. – Dalej, przeproś Weę! – Dobra… – powiedziała Nicole. – Przepraszam… – Przerwa obiadowa, mała sala gimnastyczna… – szepnęła Wea, która miała jej dosyć i chciała się z nią rozprawić – ... idź sama, bez nikogo, nie bój się, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… – Powiedzieć? – zapytała zszokowana Nicole. – Lepiej zrób to teraz… – Nie… – powiedziała Wea. – To mój sekret… – Sekret? – pomyślała Amy. – Chyba nie chce powiedzieć o swojej mocy… – No właśnie, o to jej chyba chodzi? – powiedziała telepatycznie Sakura. – Lepiej ją śledźmy… – Jak wy to zrobiłyście? To to to, no ten, to gadanie? – zapytała w myślach Hikari. – A, już wiem… – Ot tak. – powiedziała myśląc Sakura. – Żeby nie usłyszała… – No kurde! – krzyknęła Kitana. – Ten idiotyczny program mi się wyłączył, a już kończyłam! – Czy to powód, by wydzierać się jak dziecko, które właśnie gra w Strike CO i przegrywa? – zapytała Nodoka. – Zrobisz od nowa… – Gomenasai! – powiedziała zawstydzona Kitana. – Gomenasai! – Gomenasai? – zapytała Wea. – Co to znaczy? – Gomenasai to znaczy. – powiedziała Sakura w trybie Japan. – Przepraszam po japońsku… – Skąd ty to wiesz?! – zdziwiła się Amy. – Powiedz mi wszystkie słówka, które znasz… – Dobra! – powiedziała Sakura. – Przygotuj swoje uszy… – Dużo tego będzie? – zapytała Wea. – Bo nie mam czasu… – Wea… – powiedziała Hikari. – Oczywistym jest, że dużo… – Zaczynam! Jak coś, mówię po zapisie – powiedziała Sakura. – Arigato=Dziękuję, Ohayo=Cześć, Ao=Niebieski, Midori=Zielony, Orenji=Pomarańczowy, Aka=Czerwony, Howaito=Biały, Himitsu=Sekretny, Keisatsu=Policja, Baka=Głupek – Saki, nie mów już… – powiedziała Wea. – Muszę się skupić… – Och… OK – powiedziała zasmucona Sakura. – Ale to dopiero 1/1000 z tego, co wiem! – Oou… Ten jest słodki. – powiedziała Hikari. – O! Albo ten! – Hikari? – powiedziała Amy. – Znowu oglądasz Sweet Cats… Jak chcesz zobaczyć kota, to przyjdź do mnie. – Masz kotka? – zapytała Hikari. – Super! – Wracając do lekcji. – rzekła Sakura. – Wea, skończyłaś już? – Już prawie... – Za 10 sekund będzie “dzyń dzyń”. – powiedziała Amy. – Na pewno… – No nie! – powiedziała Hikari. – Jeszcze chwilę. Dosłownie pięć sekund po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania uczennice klasy 6A usłyszały dźwięk dzwonka. Wea nie skończyła jeszcze swojej pracy, ale ma jeszcze czas na zrobienie tego… Wea tego nie skończyła, bo jakieś 15 sekund temu zamieniła się w Yami Weę. Teraz był ten moment. Przerwa obiadowa, mała sala gimnastyczna. Nicole szła tam już przerażona jak dziecko, któremu matka wyłączyła internet. Yami Wea szła z drugiej strony, za nią pozostałe członkinie ST, które dziwiły się, czemu tam idzie. – Musimy ją śledzić. – rzekła zamyślona Hikari – Czasem jej odbija… – Ale co chce zrobić? – zapytała Amy. – Przecież chyba nie powie o tym, że jest Władczynią… – Zaraz się tego dowiemy. – powiedziała Sakura. – Jeszcze tylko 10 metrów… – Trochę się boję. – powiedziała Amy. – Naprawdę… – Już za chwilę. Yami Wea i Nicole skręciły w stronę sali gimnastycznej: – Nicole? – zapytała Yami Wea. – Czemu to robisz? – A pamiętasz tę makietę?! – zapytała Nicole. – Miałam poprawić swoją ocenę, dostałabym stypendium, gdyby nie ta twoja nieuwaga… – Ta makieta? – zapytała Yami Wea. – Przez tę makietę mnie znienawidziłaś na zawsze? – Tak! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Przez nią pierwszy raz w historii rodziny nie dostałam stypendium! Teraz nauka mnie nie obchodzi. Zepsułam. Zniszczyłam naszą 50-letnią tradycję… A właściwie TY zniszczyłaś… – Przepraszam. – powiedziała Yami Wea. – Potknęłam się o sznurówkę… – Mam to gdzieś! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Mam gdzieś twoje przeprosiny! Wtedy Nicole “dała plaskacza” Wei, po czym zwyzywała ją: – Ach tak? – zapytała Yami Wea. – Miałam Ci powiedzieć o swojej tajemnicy! Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłam! – Po prostu kretynka – powiedziała Nicole. – Nie zawiązałaś swojej sznuróweczki, przez to moja ciotka mnie znienawidziła… – Kretynka?! - krzyknęła Yami Wea. – Już ja ci pokażę! Yami Wea wyjęła “zakrwawiony nóż”, który był polany ketchupem, ale wszyscy myśleli, że to krew: – Pamiętasz Airisę? – zapytała Yami Wea w swoim trybie Yangire. – Tę dziewczynkę, co była twoją przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa? – Skąd ty o niej wiesz? – Pamiętasz 14 lipca 2459 rok? – powiedziała swoim psychopatycznym głosem YW. – Godzinę 13:21? – Ona… – powiedziała z płaczem Nicole. – Ona… umarła… Ktoś ją zaatakował nożem! – Widzisz to samo, co ja? – zapytała Yami Wea. – Zgadłaś! To krew Airisy! – Coś ty zrobiła? – powiedziała Nicole. – Ty… ty bestio! – Bestia? – zapytała YW. – Ja tylko wykonuję swoje obowiązki… A wiesz, jak głosi moja zasada: “Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności”! – O mój Jezu! – powiedziała Nicole. – Co ty planujesz zrobić? – Morderstwo. – powiedziała YW. – Morderstwo doskonałe… – Wea! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Odbiło Ci do reszty? Kim jest Airisa? – To był tylko troll. – powiedziała Wea. – Chciałam ją przestraszyć… – A ten nóż?! – zapytała Hikari. – Co tu robi? – Pamiętasz może to morderstwo z września? Znalazłam taki nóż, chciałam jej o tym powiedzieć… – Mam cię na oku. – powiedziała Amy. – Boję się o bezpieczeństwo innych… Yami Wea zmieniła się w zwykłą Weę, która nic nie pamiętała: – Ugh… – powiedziała Wea. – Gdzie ja jestem? – Nie udawaj. – powiedziała Nicole. – Ty diable! – O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała Wea. – W ogóle, czemu tu jestem? – Chryste. – powiedziała Amy. – Muszę Wam coś powiedzieć… – Co? – zapytała Sakura. – Co chcesz nam powiedzieć? – Zróbmy to telepatycznie. – powiedziała Hikari. – Wea nie jest jedyną. – powiedziała Amy. – Nie jest jedyną duszą w swoim ciele… – Skąd ty to wiesz? – zapytała Sakura. – Nie ma dwóch Wei… – To jest tak. – powiedziała Amy. – Jest Wea i Yami Wea… – Jakim cudem? – zapytała Hikari. – Przecie przy nas zachowuje się normalnie… – Racja! – Pamiętacie tą krew na spodniach? – zapytała Amy. – Ona chyba… Nie wiem… – Żeby zabić kogoś na terenie szkoły, nie zmywając dowodów? – zapytała Sakura. – To chore… – Yami Weę stać na o wiele więcej. – powiedziała Amy. – Za jakieś 2 godziny… W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję GDDW: – To wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze. – powiedziała Hikari. – Poważnie. – Lepiej chodźmy na lekcje. – powiedziała Sakura. – Jeszcze się znowu spóźnimy. – Macie te oświadczenia? – zapytała Amy. – Ja nie mam! – O kurde! – krzyknęła Hikari. – Dostaniemy 1! – Macie długopis i kartki? – zapytała Sakura. – Napiszemy sobie… – Zorientują się, że to nie pismo naszych rodziców! – powiedziała Amy. – Dostaniemy 1 i tyle! – Eh… – powiedziała Sakura. – Jedna 1 nam nie zaszkodzi… – Masz rację. – powiedziała Hikari. – Nic nam to nie zrobi! – Dziewczyny? – zapytała Wea. – Co się działo? – Później Ci powiem. – Ej! Haruka! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Co tam? – zapytała Haruka. – Czemu tak krzyczysz? – Masz to to oświadczenie? – zapytała Sakura. – To trzeba było na… dzisiaj? – zapytała May. – Niemożliwe! – To słuchajcie. – powiedziała Sakura. – Wy nic nie wiecie, że to miało być na dzisiaj, to miało być do końca tygodnia, powiedzcie Sarinie, żeby potwierdziła. Ja zrobię demonstrację! – OK! – powiedziały uczennice. – Hej! Oświadczenie ma być do końca tygodnia, macie to potwierdzić! – Dobra! – powiedziały dziewczyny. Koleżanki i Nicole wchodzą do klasy na GDDW, lekcję prowadzoną przez Shizukę Yamadę: – Teraz sprawdzę listę obecności. – powiedziała. – Nie ma Sariny i tak to są wszyscy! – Proszę pani! – krzyknęła Nicole, wiedząca o planie uczennic. – Mam oświadczenie! – Nicole. – szepnęła Laure. – Zamknij się! – One miały być do dzisiaj! – powiedziała Nicole. – Te oświadczenia na kółko z angielskiego! – Nieprawda! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Miały być do końca tygodnia! – Właśnie! – krzyknęły Haruka i May. – Sarina może potwierdzić! – Przestańcie kłamać! – powiedziała Shizuka. – Wiem, że miały być do dzisiaj, mam tak zapisane! – No to najwyraźniej pani nie umie pisać! – krzyknęła Millene. – Chce pani nam wstawić 1 za to, że mówimy prawdę! – Wstawię Wam po 2 jedynki. – powiedziała Shizuka. – Nie macie i jeszcze kłamiecie! – BUNT ROZPOCZĘTY! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Może i jesteśmy uczennicami, ale mamy prawo robić to, co chcemy! Mamy prawo do posiadania swojego własnego zdania! Dlatego teraz za pomocą tej taśmy i liny unieszkodliwimy tyrankę! – Racja! - krzyknęły uczennice Shizuka Yamada to najsurowsza nauczycielka w historii, podobno 3 uczniów nie wytrzymało z nią i próbowali ją zabić… ale im się nie udawało… Dzisiaj jest dzień końca tyranii w szkole! Niech się wszyscy radują!: – Dawaj linę! – krzyknęła Hikari. – Zwiążę jej te ręce! – A mi daj taśmę! – krzyknęła Amy. – Zakleję jej usta! – Co wy robicie?! – zapytała Shizuka. – Wstawię Wam po 10 jedynek! – Nie zrobisz tego! – krzyknęła Yami Wea. – Popatrz na swojego laptopa! – Yami Wea się uaktywniła! – powiedziała telepatycznie Amy. – Nie! – krzyknęła Shizuka. – Tylko nie Leptop! – Za późno! – krzyknęła YW. – Popatrz! – Ohoho. – powiedziała Sakura. – Jaki niesamowity widok! Ann, rób zdjęcie! – Dobra! – Odsuń się od Leptopa! – krzyknęła Nicole popychając Weę. – Znowu ty? – zapytała Yami Wea. – Pamiętasz tamtą przerwę? – To był troll! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Wiem! – Och, nie! – krzyknęła Yami Wea śmiejąc się jak psychopatka. – To nie był żart! – Wea ma nóż! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Nicole, co ty mówisz? – zapytała Marie. – Ona i nóż? – To ona! – powiedziała Nicole. – Ona zabiła Airisę! – Co ty (...) – powiedziała Ann. – Ona! Prędzej ty! – Ona zawsze dziwnie się śmiała… – powiedziała Natalie. – Po prostu jej śmiech jest śmieszniejszy od jakiegoś dowcipu… – A Nicole? – zapytała Jade. – Jest jakaś… głupia! Teraz wiem, czemu Wea cię nienawidzi! Jestem po jej stronie! – Dobra! I co z tego! – krzyknęła Nicole. – Mam jeszczę Kitanę, Alex, Marie, Millenę! – Coś ci się chyba pomyliło. – powiedziały Alex i Millena. – Nie jesteśmy z tobą! – Wy se chyba jaja robicie! – powiedziała rozwścieczona Nicole. – Ona zniszczyła mi makietę! – Przypadkiem! – powiedziała Kitana. – Ona się tylko potknęła! – Dobra! Przestanę jej dokuczać! – powiedziała Nicole. – OK?! – I to chciałam usłyszeć! – powiedziała niewyraźnie Shizuka. – Przez ciebie byłam taka wściekła… – Co? – Ciągle tylko “Jestem lepsza od Wei” “Jaka wieśniara” i nie mogłaś przestać... – Przez to w ciągu roku 3 uczniów chciało panią zabić? – zapytała Amy. – No… może? – Rozwiązujemy! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Koniec z tyranią! Członkinie ST, oraz uczennice (z wyjątkiem Nicole) zniszczyły sznury z rąk i taśmę z ust Shizuki Yamady, teraz dziewczyny planują jakieś święto, Sakura jest w toalecie: – Ach! – powiedziała Sakura. – Dzisiaj jest Dzień Radości! – Saki! Hikari! Amy! Wea! – krzyczały uczennice. – Nasze wybawicielki! – The heck? – zapytała Sakura. – O co im chodzi? – Jesteś jedną z Wybawicielek! Sakuro Wybawicielko. – powiedziała May. – Dzięki twojej akcji mamy 6, nie musimy chodzić na kółko i Shizuka się zmieniła! – Wea Wybawicielka. – powiedziała Haruka. – Dzięki jej udawaniu “psychopatki” zrozumiałyśmy, że Nicole jest zła! – Amy Wybawicielka. – powiedziała Marie. – Wymyśliła kółko, żeby zrobić rozróbę! – Hikari Wybawicielka. – powiedziała Natalie. – Związała i zakleiła części ciała Shizuki, by ją przestraszyć! – Emm… – powiedziała Sakura. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Zdziwiłyście mnie, nie powiem… – Zaproszę Cię na mój kanał na YG! – powiedziała Ann – Jako gość specjalny! Tutaj masz link – Dzięki… – powiedziała Sakura. – Dzięki… – Saki! – krzyknęła Hikari. – Gdzie jesteś? – Jest Wybawicielka! – powiedziały koleżanki. – Hikari! – I tak pewnie w kółko. – powiedziała Sakura. – Muszę im coś powiedzieć – A Wea gdzie? – zapytała Hikari – Nie wiem, powiedzieć im, że nie chcemy być sławne, i żeby było jak dawniej? – No. – powiedziała Amy. – Nie lubię sławy… – Dziewczyny! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Chcemy, aby było jak dawniej. Nie lubimy sławy! Bądźcie dalej przyjaciółkami Nicole! – Sa-kura? – pomyślała Nicole. – Ona chce dla mnie… dobrze… – Wszystko dla Was! – krzyczały uczennice. – Chwała dla Wybawicielek! – To jest co najmniej dziwne. – powiedziała Wea. – Wszyscy nas lubią, tylko nie wiem, za co mnie… – Wea, przestraszyłaś Nicole! – powiedziała Laure. – I uświadomiłaś nas! – Hikari… – rzekła Wea. – O co chodzi? – Użyć cofnięcia czasu? – zapytała telepatycznie Sakura. – Bo mam trochę dość… A one nie poczują różnicy… Tylko my… – Wea i Amy chcą to zrobić. – powiedziała Hikari. – Zrób to! – Timeu! – krzyknęła Sakura używając swoich mocy. – Co?! – krzyknęła Haruka. Sakura ma moc przenoszenia w czasie. Tak, ma nie tylko tę moc, może jeszcze kogoś wprowadzić w błąd i zawsze się to uda, może mocno przywalić (dosłownie), w 4 klasie przypadkiem złamała rękę Amy, potrafi też wywołać trzęsienie ziemi… Hikari może coś spalić (jak komputer na początku roku), super szybko biegać i kontroluje elektrokinezę. Amy może latać, przewidywać przyszłość i leczyć. Moce Wei to hydrokineza (kontrola wody), więc logicznie ma moc kriokinezy (kontrola lodu) i czytania w myślach. Oczywiście Yami Wea ma wszystkie moce Wei, jeszcze potrafi kogoś wrobić. Dziewczyny mają możliwość połączenia się. Ale o tym przekonacie się później. Wracając do tematu: – Masz to… Dobra. – powiedziała Amy. – Teraz jestem cicho… – Teraz jest główna linia czasu. – powiedziała Sakura. – Tamta linia jest alternatywną… – Nie rozumiem. – powiedziała Amy. – Ale niech będzie… – O jeja! – powiedziała Laure. – Macie oświadczenia? – Nie. – powiedziała Marie. – Dostaniemy 1! – Nie no… – powiedziała Wea. – Jedna jedynka nie zaszkodzi! – Racja. – powiedziały uczennice. – A może wymyślimy jakiś plan? – Po co? – zapytała Hikari. – I tak się skapnie… Nicole podsłuchała, chciała się zemścić na Wei. Oczywiście zaczęła się lekcja i wszystko się działo jak wcześniej do momentu, w którym dziewczyna wspomniała o oświadczeniu: – Proszę pani! – krzyknęła Natalie. – Nikt nie ma oświadczenia… – Dobrze, że mi o tym mówicie na początku. – powiedziała Shizuka. – Moi uczniowie ciągle coś kombinowali, nie dostajecie dziś jedynek, ale macie przynieść zgody na kółko do końca tygodnia! – Jak fajnie! – pomyślały dziewczyny. – Nie dostałyśmy jedynek! Dobrze, że Hikari, Wea, Amy i Sakura kazały nam nie działać… – Ach, jest pięknie. – powiedziała Wea. – Kwiaty za oknem, ptaszki śpiewają… – I teraz jak zwykle… – powiedziała Amy. – Siedzieć 45 minut w klasie… – Możecie pograć. – powiedziała Shizuka – Co? – pomyślała Sakura. – Chyba coś jest nie tak… Ale… Jednak sobie pogram… I takim sposobem minęła lekcja GDDW. Zazwyczaj u nich jest tak, że nic nie robią. Dzisiaj było inaczej, za chwilę będzie następna lekcja, czyli venizowski. Po WF jest najgorszym przedmiotem. Lekcję prowadzi Serenity Yain: – Nauczyliście się słówek? – zapytała Yain. – Bo jak nie… – Mogę być pierwsza? – zapytała Wea. – Dobrze. – powiedziała Yain. – Tylko szybko. – Dobrze… – powiedziała szykująca się do odpowiedzi Wea. – Khem… Khem… Ana=pomyślność, Ane=zdrowie, Ani=pomocny, Ano=pracowitość, Anu=cierpliwość, Any=uczciwość, Amisa=odpowiedzialność, Amise=uczynność, Amisi=pomysłowość… – Wystarczy. – powiedziała Yain. – Teraz Sakura! Ułóż jakieś zdanie z dwóch słów, które powiedziała Wea… – Niech pani da chwilę. – powiedziała Sakura. - Hikari cechuje Ani oraz Anu. – Dobrze. – powiedziała Yain. – Teraz Amy! Będę mówić po polsku a ty po venizowsku… Przepraszam… odwrotnie... Zaczynamy! Ayena, Ayina, Baka, Bake! – Ayena to miłość, Ayina to radość, Baka to głupek, Bake to mądrala! – Wspaniale, wszystkie uczennice do tej pory mają 6. – powiedziała Yain. – Ale teraz… ugh… Nicole… Powiedz, kto w klasie jest Bakya… – Wea! – powiedziała Nicole. – Wea jest szalona! – Bakya to geniusz… – powiedziała Serenity. – Bakye to szaleniec… Na razie wychodzi ci 1, powiedz, co to Cayna? – Cayna to szlachetność! – powiedziała Nicole. – To wiem! – Wciąż ci wychodzi 1… – powiedziała Yain. – Cayna to popcorn! Nicole, znieważasz język swojego miasta! W dodatku pytam ciebie o łatwiejsze słówka! Siadaj, jedynka! – Jak zwykle. – powiedziała Nicole. – nauczyciele mnie nienawidzą… – Teraz Hikari! – powiedziała Yain. – Powiedz, co cechuje każdy wyraz w venizowskim… – Wyrazy... - powiedziała Hikari - ...zaczynające się na daną literę oznaczają daną kategorię np. A to pozytywna cecha charakteru, natomiast B oznacza określenie szkolne i przymiotniki człowieka… – OK, szóstka. – powiedziała Yain. – Teraz Millene, jak powiesz w venizowskim o np. Sakurze jako twojej przyjaciółce? – Sakura-chan. – powiedziała Millene. – Ale to słodko brzmi… – Świetnie. – powiedziała Yain. - Teraz Ann… A nie, przepraszam! Byłaś już pytana… więc teraz Natalie! Powiedz, czy Hikari lubi Cayna? – Nie wiem, ale powiem, że Hikari lubi popcorn. – powiedziała Ann. – Wcale, że nie! – powiedziała Hikari. – Ja UWIELBIAM popcorn! – Uznaję. – powiedziała Yain. – Więc teraz mamy lekcję wymowy! – Och Jezu… – powiedziała Wea. – Znowu niepotrzebne lekcje… I tak minęła lekcja venizowskiego, na której zazwyczaj Millene śpi, Wea rysuje koty, Hikari ogląda zdjęcia kotków i rysunki Wei, Amy rozmawia z Sakurą, Nicole niszczy ławkę pisząc cyrklem swoje imię, pozostałe dziewczyny grają w statki, potem jakimś cudem umieją wszystko… – To była wyjątkowo nudna lekcja. - rzekła Wea. – To po co na nią przyszłaś? – zapytała Sakura. – Mogłaś równie dobrze iść na dwór, sama mówisz, że ptaszki ładnie ćwierkają… – Dobra. – powiedziała Wea. – Ale teraz mamy ostatnią lekcję… – Wea. – powiedziała Amy. – Dzisiaj nie ma kółka… – Nie ma?! – zapytała zaskoczona Hikari. – A ja myślałam, że jest! – I coś to zmienia? – zapytała Sakura. – Muszę czekać 4 godziny na dodatkowe zajęcia! – powiedziała Hikari. – Na tej świetlicy z dzieciakami… – Albo równie dobrze. – powiedziała Sakura. – Możemy wpaść do mnie! I tak Wea miała do mnie przyjść… – Dobra. – powiedziała Hikari. – Teraz jest 13:30, więc mogę zostać z wami idealnie 3 godziny! – Mam nadzieję, że lubicie brąz. – rzekła Sakura. – Bo u mnie tego dużo, tak samo jak różu… – Uwielbiam róż. – powiedziała Hikari. – Tak samo jak czerwień, żółć i pomarańcz… – Ja lubię biały. – powiedziała Wea. – Niebieski i fioletowy też… – A ja tam preferuję. - powiedziała Amy - Odcienie szarości, srebro i czerń… – Saki! – krzyknęła Ann. – Pa! – Pa! – odpowiedziała. – Hej, dziewczyny! – krzyknęła Haruka. – Dzięki za matmę! – Nie ma sprawy. – krzyknęły. – Aha, muszę wam coś powiedzieć… – powiedziała Sakura. – Chyba lubicie Vocaloidy? – Uwielbiamy! – powiedziały wszystkie razem. – To świetnie! – rzekła Sakura. – Ale jakie? Miku, Rin? – Ja tam lubię wszystkie… – Ja nie lubię tylko KAITO. – Ja nie lubię MAYU… – MAYU to nie Vocaloid – powiedziała Sakura. – To UTAU-loid. – Skąd ty to wiesz? – zapytała Amy. – Powiedz! – Internet. – powiedziała Sakura. – Internet to skarb piosenek, ale Vocaloidy poznałam z gry… – Niech zgadnę. – powiedziała Hikari. – Stąd wzięły się te rękawy i krawacik… – Zgadłaś. – powiedziała Sakura. – Tylko, że mam trochę złe barwy… – Umiecie tę pracę domową? – zapytała Wea. – Z religii… – Narysować anioła? – zapytała Sakura. – Jakbyś zobaczyła mój rysunek, to byś powiedziała, że jestem upośledzona artystycznie… Ale staram się ignorować negatywne rzeczy i zamieniać je na pozytywne! – No, ale to chyba lepiej mieć rysunek... – powiedziała Hikari. – ...niż drukować coś z internetu, czyż nie? – Ty… – powiedziała zszokowana Sakura. – Ty… drukujesz? – No tak. – powiedziała Wea. – Ja też, co w tym dziwnego? – Właśnie? – zapytała Amy. – To tańsze rozwiązanie niż wrzucarka… – Czy tylko ja posiadam wrzucarkę? – zapytała Sakura. – Musicie do mnie przyjść! – Pokażesz nam, jak się z niej korzysta? – poprosiła Hikari. – Bo nie wiemy… – Nie macie wrzucarek? – zapytała Nicole. – Nie wiecie, jakie są trendy? – Ja bronię starych trendów! – krzyknęła Amy. – Uwielbiam stare sprzęty, uważam, że są lepsze niż dzisiejsze! – Ty chyba naprawdę lubisz XXI wiek. – powiedziała Wea. – Musimy kiedyś zobaczyć twą kolekcję… – Wiecie, że Xeyai jest ciągle chora? – zapytała Hikari. – Nie mamy plastyki… znowu… – Czemu się martwisz? – Muszę oddać pracę. – powiedziała Hikari. – Od dwóch tygodni jej nie ma… – Masz więcej czasu na ulepszenie. – powiedziała Sakura - Dużo czasu… – To może pójdziemy do Sakury? – zapytała Wea. – Bo już 10 minut tak stoimy… – Chciałam o to samo spytać, więc chodźmy! – powiedziała Amy. – Szybko! – Przecież ja mieszkam cztery domy stąd… – powiedziała Sakura. – Nie musimy się spieszyć… – Duży jest twój dom? – zapytała Hikari. – To jest tak… – powiedziała Sakura. – Kiedy moja kuzynka po raz pierwszy tam przyjechała, to się zgubiła… Chyba już wiesz, jaki jest duży… – Teraz w lewo? – zapytała Wea. – Tak? – Nie, w prawo… – Chwilowy spokój. – Już jesteśmy! – powiedziała Sakura. – To tu… – powiedziała zszokowana Hikari. – Tutaj… mieszkasz? – Bogactwo… – powiedziała Amy. – To wszystko chyba kosztowało miliardy marek venizowskich… – Dziwicie się, co? – zapytała Sakura. – Sama czasem nie mogę ogarnąć, gdzie jest studio nagrywania… – Masz studio?! – zdziwiła się Wea. – Chodźmy szybciej do domu! – Tak… – powiedziała Sakura. – Dlatego nikogo nie zapraszam… – Czemu? – zapytała Hikari. – Tu jest raj! – Właśnie. – powiedziała Sakura – Wszyscy by się do mnie kleili, dlatego proszę was, nikomu nie mówcie… – Dobra. – powiedziały. – Chodźmy, bo zostały 2 godziny i 45 minut…! – Witam, panno Sakuro. – powiedział lokaj. – Widzę, że masz gości… – Tak. – powiedziała “panna Sakura”. – Proszę o przygotowanie czterech porcji Cayne, trzech porcji Coli, jedną Fantę oraz cztery porcje Cayna… – Dobrze. – powiedział lokaj. – Czy panny sobie czegoś życzą? – Nie, dziękujemy. – powiedziały dziewczyny. – Chodźmy dalej. – powiedziała Sakura. – Muszę wam pokazać wrzucarkę… – Dużo trochę tych schodów… – powiedziała Wea. – Ile masz pięter? – Dziewięć. – powiedziała Sakura. – Chcecie skorzystać z windy? – Masz windę?! – zapytała Amy. – Chryste… – Mój pokój to 7A. – powiedziała Sakura. – Wstukaj Hikari. – OK. - odpowiedziała Sakura. Może najpierw opiszę pokoje: 1A - kuchnia, 1B - jadalnia, 1C - salon, 2A - drugi salon, 2B - pokój z basenem (?!), 2C - kino, 3A - łazienka, 3B - toaleta męska, 3C - toaleta damska, 3D - toaleta gości, 4A - pokój Kony (matka Sakury), 4B - pokój Sairin (sprzątaczki), 4C - pokój Dante (ojca Sakury), 5A - pokój lokaja, 5B - sypialnia Kony (tam mają osobno łóżka), 5C - sypialnia Sairin, 6A - sypialnia Dante, 6B - pokój gościnny, 6C - siłownia, 7A - pokój Sakury, 7B - sypialnia Sakury, 7C - miejsce do odrabiania lekcji, 8A - kręgielnia, 8B - pokój do robienia projektów, 8C - pokój do… w zasadzie nie wiadomo, do czego oraz całe piętro 9 to strych. Zaskoczeni? One jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą... – Wow. – powiedziała Hikari. – Ja to bym się zgubiła! – No jasne… – powiedziała Wea. – To jest trochę jak labirynt! – Informuję, że... – powiedziała Sakura - ...moja kuzynka miała wtedy 7 lat… Teraz wie, gdzie jest kuchnia! – Ou. – powiedziała Amy. – Może lepiej niech ktoś wciśnie A7… – Nie można wciskać na odwrót. – powiedziała Sakura. – Bo się zepsuje… Ja tak już zrobiłam… – No dobrze. – powiedziała Wea. – Jedziemy! – Pewnie masz basen… – powiedziała Hikari. – Chcesz iść do pokoju 2B? – zapytała Sakura. – Stroje kąpielowe są w mojej szafce… – Masz basen?! – zapytała Amy. – O mój Jezu! – Czyli najpierw basen, potem pokazywanie rzeczy z przyszłości? – zapytała Sakura. – Tak? – Tak! – powiedziała Wea. – Uwielbiam pływać! – Dobra! – powiedziała Sakura. – Zajrzę do szafki… Pewnie myśleliście, że pokój Sakury jest normalny, ale jest odwrotnie… W końcu kto ma 60-calowy telewizor w swoim pokoju, 30-calowy monitor komputera z najnowszym systemem Peach iKY 23… Nikt też nie ma breloczków z Hatsune Miku ani Kagamine Rin… Tylko ona posiada nowoczesne stroje kąpielowe: – Hikari, chcesz taki? – zapytała Sakura. – Wejdź na link: http://secretteamslife.deviantart.com/art/Swimming-time-586233483?ga_submit_new=10%253A1453575338 – Tak! – powiedziała Hikari. – Jest taki kawaii… – Co to znaczy kawaii? – zapytała Amy. – Wiem, że powiesz… – Kawaii to znaczy słodki. – powiedziała Sakura. – Nie mylić z kowaii, czyli straszny! – Jest jakaś różnica? – zapytała Wea. – Bo ja nie widzę… – Nieważne. – powiedziała Sakura. – Taki strój może być, Amy? – Wiesz. – powiedziała Amy. – Ten wzór pokazuje smutniejsze chwile autora, których pozbywał się będąc coraz szczęśliwszym, chce nam przekazać, żebyśmy się nie poddawali, żebyśmy dążyli do swoich celów… Jest piękny... – Za dużo plastyki… – powiedziała Hikari. – Naprawdę… – Wea, zobacz. – powiedziała Sakura. – To jest chyba dla ciebie, mówisz, że lubisz pływać. – Jest idealny. – powiedziała Wea. – Zakładam! – Sakura, pokaż swój. – poprosiła Amy. – Musi być nowoczesny… – Trzymaj – powiedziała. – Nowoczesny design. – powiedziała Hikari. – Wow. – A co zrobisz z włosami? – zapytała Wea. – Zmoczą ci się… – To się wysuszy. – powiedziała Sakura. – Użyć spowolnienia czasu? – Po co? – zapytała Amy. – Hikari musi iść na trening, zostanie dłużej. – powiedziała Sakura. – Tak! – Dobra. – powiedziała Sakura. – Moutionzu! – Świetnie, teraz na 2 piętro. – powiedziała Amy. – Już jesteśmy. – krzyknęła Sakura. – A teraz na boooo…! – krzyknęła poślizgując się Hikari. – Woooow. – powiedziała Wea. – Wielkie wejście! – Tfu… Wskakujcie! – powiedziała Hikari. – Na bombę! – Ja użyję drabinki. – powiedziała Amy. – Tak jest bezpieczniej… – Ja też skaczę na bombę! – powiedziała Wea. – Jej! – Juhu! – Aua!!! – krzyknęła z bólu Wea. – Moja noga! – Czemu stoisz na wodzie? – zapytała Sakura. - A no tak, jesteś Władczynią Żywiołu Wody… – Zapomniałam wyłączyć. – powiedziała Wea. – Mój błąd… – Dobra, nurkujemy? – zapytała Amy. – Zobaczymy, kto dłużej wytrzyma… – Ja oddycham pod wodą… – powiedziała Wea. – Zapomniałaś? – Kurde, to co robimy? – zapytała Hikari. – Poserfujemy! – wymyśliła Wea. – Saki, masz deski? – Chodzi ci o to takie do trzymania? – Tak – Dobra, kto pierwszy? – zapytała Amy. – Może ja? – zapytała Wea. – Chyba dam radę! – To jest skala punktów 0-10. – powiedziała Sakura. – Każdy juror głosuje… Więc zaczynaj! – Zrobimy krzesełka z desek? – zapytała Hikari. – Bo tak stać… – Już skaczę… – powiedziała Wea. – Patrzcie! – Wow! – powiedziała Amy. – Potrójne salto w przód w powietrzu, podwójne salto w tył i daję osiem na dziesięć! – Ja daję dziewięć na dziesięć! – powiedziała Hikari. – Bardzo mi się podobało! – Ja daję 9,(9)/10 oznacza, że jest 9 całych i nieskończoność dziewiątek po przecinku. – powiedziała Sakura. – Czemu 9,(9)? – zapytała Wea. – Zrobiłam to dobrze… – Mogłaś do tego dołączyć swój żywioł. – powiedziała Sakura. – Bo możesz… – Ech, dobra. – powiedziała Wea. – Teraz ty, Sakura. – Dobra, teraz… ale chwilę… – powiedziała Sakura. – Będziesz chciała mi dać mniej punktów, abym wyszła gorzej? – Saki, po prostu to zrób… – powiedziała Hikari. – Czemu miałaby tobie to zrobić? – Nie wiem, ale zaczynam! – powiedziała Sakura. – Więc patrzcie! – Panno Sakuro. – krzyknął lokaj. – Dania już są gotowe… – Proszę je położyć w moim pokoju! – odpowiedziała Sakura. – Więc co ja robiłam… Będę stała na rękach… – Wow… – powiedziała Amy. – Dziesięć na dziesięć! – Ja też tak daję! – powiedziała Hikari. – Full! – Masz trzydzieści! – krzyknęła Wea. – Rozumiesz? Masz najwięcej! – Może zrezygnujmy… – powiedziała Amy. – Już mi się nie chce… – Mi też… – I mi… – To ja się wysuszę. – powiedziała Sakura. – To zajmuje kilka sekund… – Jakim cudem wysuszysz włosy, które mają metr długości w kilka sekund? – zapytała niedowierzająca Hikari. – Już! – powiedziała Sakura. – Są suche! – Faktycznie! – powiedziała Wea. – Wracając do tematu… Robimy co chcemy – powiedziała Sakura. – Albo chodźmy pograć w kręgle… Albo coś zjemy… – Chodźmy coś zjeść. – powiedziała Wea. – Trochę jestem głodna… – Więc jedziemy do pokoju z jedzeniem… znaczy do mojego pokoju… Jadą windą do pokoju Sakury, Weę boli ramię i wszyscy dobrze się czują… Jak przyjemnie… Dzięki spowolnieniu czasu u dziewczyn minęła godzina, a tak naprawdę sekunda… Już dotarły do tego pokoju: – Ugh… – powiedziała Wea. – Czemu... – Co się stało Wea? – zapytała Sakura. – Dobrze się czujesz? – Ręka mnie boli… Ale teraz mi przechodzi… – Chcesz jakąś tabletkę? – Nie, dzięki. – odpowiedziała Wea. – Swoją drogą idziecie na szczepienia? – Wea! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Czemu mi przypomniałaś? – O Jezu… – powiedziała Hikari - Boję się… – Pamiętacie co ostatnio zrobiłam? – zapytała zestresowana Sakura. - Mam nadzieję, że z jej ręką wszystko OK… – Nie mówmy już o tym. – powiedziała zszokowana Hikari. – Ja się boję… – Nic się nie stanie. – zaśpiewała wystraszona Sakura – Venizi, nic się nie stanie! – Ta nazwa jest okropna. – powiedziała Amy. – Nazwa “Polacy” jest lepsza… – Po naszej rewolucji będziemy Nowymi Venizami. – odpowiedziała Wea. – Ale jeszcze trochę… – Nowi Venizi? – zapytała Hikari. – To jest jeszcze głupsze! – Venizijczycy? – zaproponowała Sakura. – Niezbyt kreatywne… – A może najpierw pomyślimy o Tonzuke? – zapytała Amy. – Jak ona odejdzie, to córka Koharu będzie Władczynią! – To nie teraz. – powiedziała Wea. – Jeszcze trochę – Co z Emily? – zapytała Hikari. – Na to też jest czas. – odpowiedziała Amy. – Na wszystko jest czas… – To może pogramy w kręgle? – zapytała Sakura. – Bo trochę tak głupio stać i nic nie robić… – OK. – powiedziała Wea. – Niech zgadnę… Masz holograficzne kręgle? – Co? Nie! – powiedziała Sakura. – One są zwyczajne… – Aha… – powiedziała zdziwiona Wea. – Takie tandetne z XXI wieku? – Tak… Co w tym dziwnego? – No bo ty i XXI wiek? Ty masz różne nowe rzeczy… – Aha… Tak w ogóle, jakie są wasze kryształy? – U mnie jest szafir. – powiedziała Wea. – Jestem Sapphire! – Ja mam rubin! – powiedziała Hikari. – Jestem Ruby! – Posiadam diament! – powiedziała Amy. – Jestem Diamond! – Jesteś… Diamond?! – zapytała Sakura. – O mój… Ja mam topaz… Jestem Topaz! – To może chodźmy grać w kręgle... – Masz szczęście… – powiedziała Wea. – Zawsze chciałam mieć Topaz… – Zawsze chciałam władać wodą… – powiedziała Sakura. – Zamienimy się… aikami? – Co wy chcecie zrobić?! – zapytała Amy. – Podobno kiedyś ktoś tak zrobił, tylko że nie z prawdziwymi aikami, tylko z Chińczyka i ich osobowości się zmieniły… – To takie coś istnieje? – zapytała Sakura. – Nie wiedziałam… – Amy, masz zdjęcie swojego kotka? – zapytała Hikari – Powiedz, że masz! – Mam. - odpowiedziała Amy. – Pokaż! – powiedziała. – Proszę! – Nie mam zdjęcia Cicika. – powiedziała Amy. – Nie robiłam… – To czemu mi mówisz, że masz? – No bo powiedziałaś, żebym powiedziała, że mam… – Amy, nie bierz tego dosłownie. – powiedziała Sakura. – Ale mam pytanie… – Jakie? – Kiedy mamy sprawdzian z przyrki? – zapytała. – Albo z maty? – Nie mamy… – powiedziała Amy. – Mamy tylko z angola… – To może obejrzymy jakiś film? – zapytała Wea. – Taki na Blu-Ray, Gameplay, Vlog, obojętnie co? – Gameplay. – powiedziała Saki. – Na sto procent. – To samo! – No to już wiemy, co oglądamy! Tylko kogo: Namdzia, PiePewDie, Jay from Scouts albo Pliermarki? – Jay from Scouts! – powiedziała Sakura. – Bo chyba znacie angielski… prawda? – Spoko… – powiedziała Hikari. – Tylko jaką serię? – Yandere Simulator! – powiedziała Yami Wea. - Znaczy Slime Rancher… – Yandere… Simulator? – zapytała Amy. – Co to? – No bo to jest tak… – powiedziała Saki. – Yandere w Japonii to osoba, która zabija swoich rywali, by zdobyć swojego Senpaia, to jest chłopaka… Czyli to symulacja bycia Yandere...… - powiedziała Saki - Yandere w Japonii to osoba, która zabija swoich rywali, by zdobyć swojego Senpai’a… To jest chłopaka… To słowo nie ma polskiej nazwy. Simulator, czyli jakaś symulacja czegoś, np. symulator chleba, więc Yandere Simulator to symulacja bycia Yandere… – Dziwne… – powiedziała Wea. – Naprawdę… – Przecież to znasz… – zdziwiła się Hikari. – Mówiłaś, że chcesz Yandere Simulator… – Nic takiego nie mówiłam… – powiedziała Wea. – Naprawdę… – Dobra… – powiedziała Sakura. – Oglądamy Namdzia… – Plague Inc? – zapytała Hikari. – Czy The Escapists? – Albo Who’s your daddy! – powiedziała Amy. – To jest piękne! – Świetny pomysł! – powiedziała Saki. – Tylko podłączę laptopa do telewizora… Wea, wyszukaj Namdzia… – Jezu! – powiedziała Wea. – Twój laptop jest szybszy od mojego komputera… I to o ile! – Pamiętasz, Saki? – zapytała Hikari. – Miałaś przetłumaczyć książkę z angielskiego na polski i ją przeczytać… – E tam… – powiedziała Saki. – Na pewno dadzą jakieś gramatyczne, nie związane z lekturą… – Pamiętasz co było na polskim? – zapytała Amy. – Nie przeczytałaś, a wszystkie zadania były o lekturze… – No i? – zapytała Sakura. – Przynajmniej nie miałam 0 punktów… – Właściwie miałaś 10 na 40. – powiedziała Wea. – Czyli miałaś ćwierć dobrze… – Ale trzeba się tym przejmować… – powiedziała Sakura. – ... to, że raz mi nie pójdzie, nie oznacza, że będzie tak cały czas… – W sumie… – To oglądamy! – Namdzio… Wszystko OK, tylko czemu się nazwał? Bo istniał XXI-wieczny Youtuber - Mandzio… – Nie wiem… – powiedziała Saki. – Może to tylko kontynuacja… – O mój Boże… – krzyknęła Hikari. – Już 15:00, muszę iść… – Czemu? – zapytała Wea. – No bo mam ten trening i jeszcze muszę iść zjeść obiad w domu… – Ach… Okej… To pa… – powiedziała Amy. – Cześć! – Córciu! Już jestem! – krzyknęła Kona. – Otworzysz drzwi? – O Jezu… Kryjcie się… – powiedziała Sakura. – Moja matka przyjechała… Myślałam, że jutro wróci… – Dobra. – powiedziała Wea - Tylko ja idę do toalety… – Za chwilę, mamo! – powiedziała. – A wy się lepiej kryjcie! – Jestem w szafie! – krzyknęła Hikari. – A ja schowam się pod twoim łóżkiem! – Czemu tu jest tak dużo jedzenia? – zapytała Kona. – Em… E… Bo tak… – Teraz zrobię obiad… – Ja zrobię, ty odpocznij… – Huh? – zapytała. – Dziwne… – Połóż się, ja wszystko zrobię… – No to ja teraz pójdę do łazienki. – O mój Boże… Uff… – pomyślała Sakura. – Chwila… Wea jest w łazience! – Coś się stało? – zapytała Kona. – Bo się dziwnie zachowujesz… – Nie, nic się nie stało… – Dostałaś złą ocenę? – zapytała. – Nie, dostałam piątkę… Jak zawsze… – Hikari ci już oddała zeszyt z WOR-u? – Jeszcze nie… – Może zaprosisz Weę? – zapytała. – Jej matka dzwoniła, że może do ciebie przyjść, ale nie może się dodzwonić do Wei… – Ale ona musi się uczyć na jutrzejszy sprawdzian – To macie jakiś… Ugh… Czyj to telefon? – M-mój! - powiedział lokaj – Aha, dobrze, to ja już pójdę do łazienki… – Popatrz tam! – krzyknęła Saki. – Gdzie?! – zapytała. – No na tego kotka! – krzyknęła. – No czy nie jest słodki? – Ty coś przede mną ukrywasz, ale dobra… – To ja pójdę do swojego pokoju… W tym czasie Hikari i Amy siedzą w pokoju Saki: – Mam nadzieję, że tu przyjdzie… – powiedziała Hikari. – Trochę się boję… – Czego, kogo się boisz? – zapytała Amy. – Mamy Sakury? – Słyszałam, że podobno kiedy jakiś dzieciak pobrudził tak na niego nakrzyczała, że dzieciak się popłakał i już nigdy nie przechodził obok niej… – Ile lat miał ten dzieciak? – Z jakieś 4-5, ogólnie przedszkolak… – O Jezu… – Straszne, co nie? Tylko później jakiś Dante uspokoił tego dzieciaka, dał mu jakieś czekoladki i kazał jej go przeprosić… – Kim jest Dante? – zapytała Amy. – Dante to chyba ojciec Sakury.... – powiedziała Hikari. – Wiem, że pierwsza litera imiena to D, dodatkowo to by pasowało: żona nakrzyczała na dzieciaka, mąż ochrzanił żonę i przeprosił za nią… – A kiedy to było? – zapytała Amy. – Trzy lub cztery lata temu… – Boże, to straszne… – Ale straszniejsza jest historia Airisy! – Airisy?! – zapytała Am. – Opowiedz, bo nie jestem w temacie… – Pewnego dnia, w piątek trzynastego, Airis Hinata wyszła sobie na dwór, wtedy jakaś kobieta/dziewczyna zapytała ją, gdzie jest jakaś lodziarnia. Miała na sobie te czarne okulary, jak niewidomi. Airis powiedziała, że może lepiej przeprowadzi ją przez ulicę. Zrobiła to. Chwilę później “niewidoma” zdjęła te okulary, wzięła Airis za ręce i pobiegła do swojego mieszkania. - powiedziała Hikari - Potem zakleiła jej usta, przywiązała do krzesła. Zapytała, czy się boi. Ona powiedziała, że tak. Potem wzięła marker, napisała na czole “YW tu była”. Potem wzięła nożyk, pocięła jej nadgarstki. Zapytała, czy to boli. Odpowiedziała, że tak. Wzięła nóż, oczywście przed tym założyła rękawiczki. Zapytała, “czy chcesz, bym zrobiła to za ciebie, czy ty chcesz to zrobić sama?”, dziewczyna odpowiedziała pytaniem, “ale co?!”. YW najpierw wbiła nóż w rękę, potem w drugą, w dwie nogi, w głowę i w serce. Po tym napisała notkę i schowała do jej kieszeni. Było na niej napisane “Jesteś siostrą Airis? Zabiłam twoją siostrzyczkę.. Zabrałaś mi Haruto, starałam się a ty po prostu zapytałaś i cię zaakceptował! Cieszę się, że cierpisz. I że twoja siostra cierpiała… Umarła w okropny sposób… Pocięłam jej nadgarstki… Wbiłam nóż w ręce, nogi, głowę i serce. To musiało boleć… I dobrze… Zawsze byłam Yandere, albo Yangire… W sumie byłam i Yandere i Yangire… YW” – Y… W… – głośno myślała Amy. – Yami… Wea! – Yami Wea?! – zapytała. – W sumie Wea patrzyła na Haruto i była smutna, kiedy zobaczyła Yuzukę… z nim… – Ale to tylko legenda, nie wiadomo, co się stało z Airis – Aaaa! – Co się stało?! – zapytała Sakura. – Czemu Wea jest w naszej łazience?! – No bo przyszła na chwilę, żeby oddać zeszyt z polskiego... – Ale czemu jest w łazience? – Może potrzeba? – To ja już lepiej pójdę… – Och… – Hikari, Amy, teleportujcie się na zewnątrz. – Dobra. – Co za dziwny dzień... Kategoria:Yaino Sarune Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016